creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Happy.ever.after.
Aus den Archiven: Aufnahme der 23. happy.ever.after.-Schiffsüberfahrt Bei Abfahrt an Bord befindliche Personen: 638; davon Personal: 138 Anmerkung: Bei Ankunft befanden sich nur noch 635 lebende Personen an Deck des Schiffes, die Umstände für das Umkommen der übrigen 3, sind noch nicht gänzlich geklärt. Willkommen, verehrte Reisende! '' ''Mein Name lautet HE-A und dies ist eine automatische Aufnahme, die ihnen die Vorzüge unseres Programms, welches sie soeben betreten haben, näher erläutern soll. '' ''Das happy.ever.after.-Programm, wurde einige Jahre vor der endgültigen Annihilation der Menschheit entwickelt, allerdings erst vor wenigen Monaten erstmalig in Betrieb genommen. Dabei handelt es sich, grob gesagt, um eine simulierte Welt, in der das Bewusstsein tausender Menschen hochgeladen wurde, auf dass sie selbst nach der kompletten Auslöschung ihrer weltlichen Gesellschaft, weiter existieren können. Die genauen Details, erspare ich Ihnen an dieser Stelle, verehrte Reisende, seien Sie sich jedoch gewiss, dass die Datenspeicher in denen Sie sich aktuell befinden, tief unter der Erde liegen und vermutlich noch einige hundert Jahre Bestand haben werden, Sie ihr neues Leben also in vollen Zügen genießen können. Bei Interesse können Sie sich nach unserer Ankunft auf der Insel gerne in unseren Archiven weitere Informationen einholen. '' ''Derzeit befinden Sie sich auf einem Passagierschiff, welches sich auf direktem Kurs auf besagte Insel befindet. Auf dieser wiederum, befindet sich die einzige derzeit existierende Stadt, die in dieser Simulation eingespeist wurde. Sie bietet ausreichend Platz für all die Bewohner, die sich bereits in ihr befinden und die, die noch folgen. '' ''Sicher fragen Sie sich, warum Sie erst jetzt dort hingebracht werden. Die Antwort ist denkbar simpel: Um die Kapazitäten des Systems zu schonen, werden die Bewohner erst nach und nach „geweckt“ und in ihr neues Leben geführt. In spätestens sechs Monaten, sollten alle Überlebenden der großen Katastrophe Teil der neuen Gesellschaft sein. Bei Interesse über Themen, wie „die große Katastrophe“, finden Sie natürlich auch hierrüber alle Informationen in unseren Archiven. Sollten Sie nach der Lektüre das Bedürfnis verspüren, sich einer professionellen Unterredung unterziehen zu müssen, steht Ihnen unser psychologisches Team jederzeit zur Verfügung. Sie können unsere Fachleute natürlich auch gleich nach unserer Ankunft aufsuchen. Bis dahin, möchte ich Sie bitten in Ruhe die Überfahrt zu genießen. Wir werden schon in wenigen Stunden andocken. '' ''Zum Abschluss noch einmal: Herzlich willkommen, in ihrem neuen Leben, verehrte Reisende! Auf ein glückliches Ende, bis in alle Zeit! '' '' ---'' ''Es folgen einige spezifisch ausgewählte Auszüge, der weiteren Aufnahmen. '' ''Personennummer 01923; Name: Marcus Hamps; Spitzname: Marc – Isaac, bist du da? Personennummer 01954; Name: Isaac Dew; Spitzname: / – Klar, was gibt’s? Marc – Bin jetzt im Maschinenraum, wie gewohnt heiß und eng hier. Isaac – Mit anderen Worten, du hast mal wieder einen deine er klaustrophobischen Anfälle und brauchst jemanden, der dein Händchen hält? Marc – Haha, wir können ja gerne mal tauschen! Isaac – Nein danke, ich bin mit meinem Bürojob ganz zufrieden. Wie sieht’s da unten aus? Marc – Wie immer, was erwartest du? Als ob HE-A jemals einen Fehler bei der Überfahrt zulassen würde. Isaac – Kein System ist perfekt. Marc – Dieses schon. Isaac – Wird das jetzt wieder eine Diskussion darüber, wie überflüssig dein Job doch ist und warum wir in einer Simulation, überhaupt arbeiten müssen? Marc – Ach komm schon, du weißt das ich recht habe! Ich meine, das ist doch verrückt! Wir sind hierhergekommen, um unser Leben in Frieden weiterführen zu können, bis irgendwann auch die letzten Lichter ausgehen und unsere Welt einfach ausgeknipst wird. Statt aber unser Überleben zu feiern und zu genießen, werden wir dazu gezwungen weiterhin unsere stupiden Jobs durchzuführen, die wir schon zu Lebzeiten eingenommen haben. Wobei das natürlich nur für die Arbeiterschicht gilt, die ganzen reichen Fatzkes, die sich in dieses System eingekauft haben, dürfen auch in dieser Welt auf ihren fetten Ärschen sitzen und sich bedienen lassen. Isaac – Sie doch froh, überhaupt für das Programm ausgewählt worden zu sein. Nicht viele hatten das Glück. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass HE-A darauf programmiert wurde, unser ursprüngliches Leben bestmöglich auch hier abzuzeichnen, um es uns leichter zu machen, uns in dieser neuen Existenz zurechtzufinden. Marc – Ja, nur hat niemand der großartigen KI gesagt, dass wir durchaus dazu in der Lage sind uns weiterzuentwickeln… Mal abgesehen davon, dass mein ursprüngliches Leben vorbei ist und irgendwo da draußen verrottet. Isaac – Sie lernt noch. Marc – Du immer und deine kühle Logik. Schön, dass wenigstens einer von uns beiden, sich mit seinem Schicksal abfinden kann. Und noch etwas: Ich habe durchaus gemerkt, dass du meinen zweiten Kommentar ignoriert hast. Isaac – Was soll ich dazu auch sagen? Unsere Körper sind tot, unser Leben findet jetzt hier, im happy.ever.after.-Programm statt. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Marc – Warst du schon mal in den Archiven und hast es dir angesehen? Wie es da draußen aussieht, meine ich. Isaac – Nein. Marc – Ich auch nicht. Kann mich einfach nicht überwinden, obwohl ich immer wieder vor den Dateien der Kameraaufnahmen stehe, die immer noch teilweise aufzeichnen. *''Stille''* Marc – Hast‘ nichts dazu zu sagen, hm? Unangenehmes Thema, schon klar. Ich meine, wir sind jetzt wie lange hier? Ein halbes Jahr? Kommt mir immer noch wie ein Traum vor. *''Stille''* Marc – Isaac? *''Stille''* Marc – Hey man, bist du noch da?! Isaac – Ja sorry, hatte gerade jemanden in der Leitung, gibt wohl wieder Ärger mit den Neuzugängen. Marc – Oh man… wie viele sind es dieses Mal? Isaac – N‘ gutes Dutzend, aber sie haben es im Griff. Marc – Man, ich bin echt froh, wenn wir erst einmal die letzte Überfahrt hinter uns gebracht haben. Jedes Mal wieder, drehen einige von denen nach dem Aufwachen durch und machen uns einen Heidenstress. Dabei haben die doch von Anfang an gewusst, auf was sie sich einlassen! Isaac – Also ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut, dass du nach dem Aufwachen auch nicht gerade die Besonnenheit in Person warst… Marc – Mag sein, aber trotzdem habe ich mich noch zusammengerissen und nicht wild um mich geschlagen. Ich meine komm schon, vor dem Einleitungsprozess haben wir alle eine ausführliche Instruktion bekommen. Unsere Mitmenschen verspüren immer noch Schmerzen, wenn wir sie verprügeln und diese Simulation ist so gut, dass man den Unterschied tatsächlich kaum merkt. Isaac – So sollte es ja auch sein. Marc – Jaja, für einen nahtlosen Übergang und so. Trotzdem denke ich mir immer wieder, dass HE-A ruhig ein wenig gnädiger sein könnte. Diese simulierte Pampe, die die hier auf dem simulierten Schiff, in der simulierten Kantine servieren schmeckt einfach nur abscheulich. Nichts essen kommt aber auch nicht in Frage, weil mir der Magen sonst irgendwann in den Kniekehlen hängt. Wäre schön, wenn man diese Empfindungen hin und wieder einfach abstellen könnte. Wozu befinden wir uns in einem Programm, wenn wir es nicht programmieren können? Isaac – Wir sind zum leben hier, nicht um Gott zu spielen. Marc – *''Seufzen* Du bist mir echt einer… Außerdem, würde zu einem ''richtigen ''Leben nicht auch zählen, dass wir irgendwann sterben? Isaac – Tun wir doch. Früher oder später. Marc – Ja schon klar, aber du weißt was ich meine. Das Alter berührt uns nicht, wir können zwar tödliche Verletzungen erleiden, aber nicht daran sterben, wir werden nicht krank… Unser aller Existenz wird einfach eines Tages ausgelöscht, klar, aber auch erst dann. Bis dahin, sind wir hier drinnen gefangen. Isaac – Willst du dich beklagen? Marc – Natürlich nicht, ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, noch in hundert Jahren hier festzusitzen. Das wird doch irgendwann langweilig. Isaac – Nach der letzten Überfahrt, wird HE-A ihre Kapazitäten darauf konzentrieren, die Simulation zu erweitern. Ihr wird schon etwas einfallen, uns das Leben hier bis zum Ende interessant zu gestalten und bis dahin, stehen dir doch diverse Möglichkeiten offen. Marc – Ach ja? Ich werde weiterhin Zeugs reparieren, um die Miete für meine schäbige Wohnung bezahlen zu können und weiter? Soll ich mir ne‘ Frau suchen und eine Familie gründen, oder was? Isaac – Beispielsweise. Marc – *''lachend* Nein danke man. Ich meine, klar, es ist beachtlich, dass HE-A selbst Kinder simulieren kann und so, aber hast du dir die Dinger mal angesehen? Einige unserer Mitbewohner, die sich schwanger haben einspeisen lassen, haben ihre Babys ja bereits ausgetragen. Unsere geschätzte KI leistet ja ganze Arbeit, das muss man ihr lassen, aber irgendwie sind diese kleinen Wesen mir trotzdem unheimlich. Sie wirken einfach… unnatürlich. Isaac – Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit, dann wird sich auch das legen. Immerhin ist HE-A mit genügend Informationen aus der Zeit vor der großen Katastrophe gefüttert worden. Sie ist eben noch mit der Verarbeitung beschäftigt. Hat ja niemand ahnen können, dass sie vor Fertigstellung bereits in Betrieb genommen werden muss. Marc – Zeit hier, Zeit da… naja, immerhin haben wir genug davon, nicht wahr? Isaac – Hoffentlich. Marc – Jetzt mal den Teufel mal nicht… oh mein Gott! Isaac – Was? Was ist los? Marc – Hier… hier ist Blut. Isaac – Blut? Marc – Ja, das sagte ich doch gerade! Es ist nicht wenig… und es führt um die Ecke. Warte mal kurz… Oh… *''Würgegeräusche''* Scheiße, was… *''schweres Atmen''* Isaac – Marc? Sprich zu mir, was ist da los? Marc – Warte kurz. Ich… ich glaube ich muss mich… *''Geräusche, wie er sich übergibt, gefolgt von weiterem, schweren Atmen''* Ok. *''tiefes Einatmen* Ich glaube jetzt geht’s. Isaac – Verrätst du mir jetzt, was da los ist? Marc – Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber… Scheiße… Hier… hier ist ein Toter. Isaac – Was?! Marc – Ich weiß wie das klingt, aber du musst mir glauben man, hier liegt ne‘ verfluchte Leiche! Völlig zerfleddert und ausgeweidet. Das ist kein Scherz, ok? Isaac – Ich glaube dir ja, nur.. Marc – Ja, das sollte unmöglich sein, nicht? Meinst du, dass ist ein Scherz oder so? Haben wir da draußen vielleicht gerade Halloween? Isaac – HE-A ist nicht gerade für ihren Humor bekannt und außer dir, geht doch sonst niemand da runter. Abgesehen davon, ist in der realen Welt gerade Mitte Juli. Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls erst mal einen von der Sicherheit zu dir schicken. Meinst du, du hältst es dort aus? Marc – Ja… ja, schätze schon. Ich… ich gehe einfach wieder um die Ecke und… und vielleicht ein paar Meter weiter. Hier stinkts nach meinem halb verdautem Mittagessen. Isaac – Danke für die Details. Marc – *''nervöses Lachen* Gern geschehen. Wärst du doch bloß, auf mein Tauschangebot eingegangen, dann säße ich jetzt im Com-Raum und könnte mich lustig machen. Isaac – Sorry, war nicht so gemeint, es ist nur.. Marc – Schon ok, man. Es ist einfach… verrückt. Ein Toter, auf dem verdammten happy.ever.after.-Schiff… Ich nehme alle Beschwerden darüber, dass es hier langweilig ist, augenblicklich zurück. Isaac – Davon verschwindet die Leiche aber auch nicht. Marc – Man kann ja hof- fuck, was war das? Isaac – Was? Marc – *''flüsternd''* Sei mal kurz still! Ich hab‘ da was gehört. Isaac – *''Stille* '' Marc – Ok, ich glaube es ist vorbei. Isaac – Was denn? Marc – Keine Ahnung… Hat sich… einfach seltsam angehört. Kann’s nicht beschreiben. Isaac – Okaaay? Marc – Scheiße man, ich… ich bin einfach nervös, ok? Wo bleibt der Typ von der Sicherheit? Isaac – Er versucht sich zu beeilen, aber einige von den Neuzugängen machen wohl außergewöhnlich viel Ärger. Die haben alle Hände voll zu tun. Behalt einfach einen kühlen Kopf, ja? Marc – Ich versuch’s. *''nervöses Lachen''* Auch wenn es hier unten echt schwer fällt kühl ''zu bleiben, wenn du verstehst. Isaac – Immerhin hast du deinen Sinn für Humor noch nicht verloren. Marc – Mir bleibt ja ni- *''plötzlicher Abbruch* Isaac – Marc? Marc – *''Stille''* Isaac – *''murmelnd''* Hat‘ er jetzt schon wieder was gehört? Marc – *''nach einiger Zeit'', flüsternd* Verfluchte Scheiße! Ich bin nicht allein hier unten, irgendjemand ist hier noch bei mir. Ich muss dringend nach oben! Isaac – Bist du sicher? Ich meine, selbst wenn, dann gibt es doch keinen Grund sich zu fürchten, oder? Das System verhindert vom Grundsatz her schon… Marc – Ist mir scheißegal, dass im System keine Möglichkeit existiert unsere Existenz gänzlich auszulöschen, weil ein Bewusstsein keine einfache Datei ist, die in den Papierkorb geschoben werden kann! Der Kerl um die Ecke ist tot, ok?! Was auch immer hier schiefläuft, ich werde nicht… Oh fuck! Scheiße! Isaac – *''gebanntes Atmen''* Marc – *''schnelle, stapfende Schritte; hektisches Atmen; zischend* Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße… verfluchte… *''kurze Zeit Stille; nur gedämmtes Atmen* Ok… ok. Ich glaube es ist weg. Isaac – Was? Was ist weg? Marc – Keine Ahnung man. I-i-ich weiß es echt nicht. Da… *''schluckt* Da war plötzlich ein Schemen am Ende des Ganges, irgendwie unförmig und eindeutig zu groß für die schmalen Schächte hier. Trotzdem hat es sich hindurchgezwängt und ist in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zugekommen! Ich… ich bin nur noch gerannt. Keine Ahnung wo ich jetzt bin, aber ich habe eine Ecke gefunden, in der ich mich verstecken kann, also sollte ich erst einmal sicher sein. Isaac – Das… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Marc – *''nervöses Lachen* ''Na frag‘ mich mal! Sag mir bitte, dass die Sicherheit bald hier ist! Ich will hier raus. Einfach nur noch raus! Isaac – Ich sag ihnen noch mal Bescheid. *''kurze Zeit später* ''Ok, es ist jemand auf dem Weg zu dir, aber… Marc – Aber? Isaac – Sie glauben du schnappst nur ein bisschen über. Marc – *''fast schreiend* Wollen die mich verarschen?! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe! Isaac – Ich glaube dir doch! Aber bitte, beruhige dich. Wenn du jetzt wirklich durchdrehst, machst du, was auch immer da gerade vorgeht, nur noch schlimmer. Marc – Ja… Ja, du hast recht. *''atmet ein paar Mal tief durch''* Shit… I-ich habe Angst man. Isaac – Ich weiß, aber du kommst da raus, ok? Wir holen dich nach oben und wenn du erst mal in Sicherheit bist, finden wir heraus, was da unten vor sich geht. Marc – Ja… Ja, das klingt gut. Nach der Aktion sollte ich ne‘ Gehaltserhöhung verlangen. Isaac – Die hast du dir dann auch redlich verdient. Warte mal kurz… Der Typ von der Sicherheit ist jetzt im Maschinenraum. Weißt du ungefähr, wo du bist? Marc – Nein, keine Ahnung, wirklich nicht. Ich habe völlig die Orientierung verloren. Isaac – Ok, bleib einfach wo du bist, er wird dich schon finden. Marc – Glaub mir, so schnell kriegen mich hier keine zehn Pferde raus… Hey! Ich höre Schritte, ist bestimmt der von der Sicherheit, muss näher am Ausgang gew- Isaac – Marc? Was ist jetzt schon wieder? Marc – *''gellende'' Schreie; etwas, dass wie ein Schuss klingt; lautes Poltern und Krachen; dann reißende Geräusche, gefolgt von einer Flüssigkeit, die irgendwo gegen klatscht; Stille* '' Isaac – *''hauchend* Marc? Marc – *''lange Zeit Stille; dann trocken:* Hab‘ den Typen von der Sicherheit gefunden. Isaac – Was redest du da? Was ist da los? Marc – *''nüchtern* Er ist tot. Hat versucht gegen das Vieh zu kämpfen, wurde dann aber gegen die Wand direkt neben meinem Versteck geschleudert. Es hat ihn zerrissen Isaac. Völlig auseinandergenommen. Sein Blut klebt an mir. Keine Ahnung warum ich noch lebe, warum es mich nicht bemerkt hat. Isaac – Ok Marc, was auch passiert, bleib dort, ja? Ich schicke noch jemanden. Was rede ich da, ich schicke den ganzen Trupp! Wir holen dich da raus, klar? Marc – Nein. Isaac – Was?! Marc – Schick niemanden mehr hier runter, die haben keine Chance. Isaac – Aber… Marc – Nein! Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe Marc. Dieses… dieses Ding! Selbst der ganze Trupp hätte keine Chance dagegen, nicht mit der mickrigen Bewaffnung, die sie ihr Eigen nennen. Ich sag‘ dir, was du jetzt tun wirst. Du wirst ''sie zum Maschinenraum schicken, aber nur zum Eingang, verstanden? Die sollen die Tür dichtmachen und zwar schleunigst, bevor das Vieh rauskommt uns und alle zerlegt. Isaac – Aber was ist mir dir?! Marc – Ich werde rennen, versuchen vorher rauszukommen. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, Pech. Und jetzt tu, was ich dir gesagt habe. Isaac – Marc, ich… Marc – Mach schon! Isaac – *''stockend* Ok… Wir sehen uns gleich, klar? Marc – Klar doch, Alter. ''Ende der Aufnahme '' --- Report von Isaac Dew, nach dem Andocken der 23. Überfahrt des happy.ever.after.-Schiffes. ''Er hat es nicht geschafft… Wir haben den Maschinenraum wie von Marc erwartet abgeschlossen, aber er ist vorher nicht herausgekommen. Die Sicherheit zu überzeugen war nicht leicht, da sie einen offensichtlich an psychosomatischen Störungen Leidenden, nicht einfach einsperren wollten, aber irgendwie habe ich es geschafft. '' ''Nachdem wir angedockt sind, haben sie auf mein Anraten hin und unter reichlich skeptischen Blicken eine halbe Armee da reingeschickt. Was sie dort fanden war… Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Ein Monster. Das trifft es wohl am prägnantesten. '' ''Keine Ahnung wie die Männer es geschafft haben, dass Vieh zu erlegen, ohne dass es weitere Opfer gefordert hat. Viele sind verletzt worden, ein paar von ihnen schwer, aber sie haben es irgendwie niedergestreckt. Nicht, dass uns das gerettet hätte… '' ''Marc haben sie weiter im Inneren gefunden. Er war genauso verstümmelt worden, wie die anderen beiden. Der Typ von der Sicherheit und einer von der Küche. Scheinbar hat er auf seine Partnerin gewartet, da sie im Dunkel der verwaisten Räumlichkeiten, ein wenig Spaß haben wollten. Tja, der Schuss ist wohl nach hinten losgegangen, vor allem da sie schlussendlich so viel zu tun gehabt hat, dass sie ihr Treffen verpasste. Ihr Glück. '' ''Seitdem zermartern sich alle die Köpfe darüber, was dort auf dem Schiff passiert ist und wie es soweit kommen konnte. Nun, ich habe es herausgefunden, nur weiß ich nicht, ob ich meinen Mitmenschen unbedingt davon berichten sollte… Soll ich sie in Unwissenheit und dafür einem Restfrieden sterben lassen, oder soll ich sie warnen, damit wir kämpfen können? Nur, wie könnten wir hoffen, auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen das zu haben, was da auf uns zukommt? '' ''Ich habe es ja immer wieder verkündet, dass HE-A sich weiterentwickeln würde, dass sie die Simulation erweitern würde. Nur hatte ich nie gedacht, dass sie ihre Kapazitäten bereits seit geraumer Zeit schon dafür nutzte, da sie festgestellt hat, dass das System trotz der Überfahrten, stabil läuft. '' ''Es hat sich die ganze Zeit vor unseren Augen abgespielt, ohne, dass wir es merkten, weil niemand von uns sich mit der KI auseinandergesetzt hat. Sie hat gearbeitet, hat funktioniert, dass war alles, was uns interessiert hat. Dabei hätten wir sie nur fragen brauchen, was sie aktuell so trieb, denn für eine seelenlose Maschine, ist sie relativ redselig. Nun, zumindest solange man gewillt ist, die Archive zu durchforsten und ein bisschen tiefer zu graben. HE-A ist äußert penibel, was ihre Aufzeichnungen anbelangt, weswegen wohl auch diese Schriften hier in ihrem System landen werden. Nicht, dass bald noch jemand da sein wird, um sie zu lesen… '' ''Vor der Aktivierung ihres Systems, haben wir sie mit Informationen gespeist. Einmal quer durch die Geschichte der Menschheit, sämtliche Errungenschaften, die von Relevanz sein könnten, darunter natürlich auch jede Menge Literatur und Filmkultur und darunter wiederum, einen nicht zu verachtenden Anteil Fiktion. Fiktion, die eine KI jedoch nicht von der Realität unterscheiden kann. Obwohl… was bedeutet schon Realität? '' ''„Alles, woran man glaubt, beginnt zu existieren.“ Ilse Aichinger. '' ''Und für welche Welt, als eine Simulation, könnte dieser Satz mehr gelten? Wir leben bereits in einer Art Fiktion, nichts hier ist real und doch fühlt es sich für uns so an. Es ist die einzige Realität, in der wir noch existieren können und somit ist alles, was hier zum Leben erwacht, so real wie wir selbst es sind. '' ''HE-A schien es jedenfalls für unterhaltsam zu halten, alle nur erdenklichen Kreaturen aus der Fantasie der Menschen, real und Teil dieser Welt werden zu lassen. Eine dieser Kreationen hat drei Menschen auf dem Gewissen, denn den Tod hat sie gleich mit eingeführt. Unser Bewusstsein kann zwar nicht einfach gelöscht, sehr wohl aber auf Standby gesetzt werden. Heißt: Marc und die anderen beiden leben noch, sind aber zur Untätigkeit verflucht. Sie schweben als körperloses Bewusstsein durch das System, ohne zu wissen, was mit ihnen geschehen ist und sind zu diesem Zustand solange verdammt, bis die Technik irgendwann zusammenbricht. '' ''Tja, und das war es. Der Rest der hiesigen Bewohner weiß noch nichts von ihrem Glück, sie rätseln noch über den Tod der drei und werden von alleine wohl nie auf die Lösung kommen oder bis dahin selbst dahinscheiden. '' ''Denn der Tot in Form von weiteren Kreationen, ist bereits auf dem Weg zu uns. Das vierundzwanzigste Schiff, hat schon wieder abgelegt und wird in wenigen Tagen bei uns ankommen. Ich habe mich, als einer der wenigen, geweigert mitzufahren. Ich schätze, dass hat mein Leben ein wenig verlängert, aber die Verzögerung wird mich auch nicht retten. '' ''Vermutlich werden wir feststellen, dass alle Passagiere des Schiffes auf grässliche Weise massakriert wurden, wenn diejenigen, die unsere Neuzugänge in Empfang nehmen sollen, nicht selbst gleich zu Opfern werden. Das Chaos möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Gut, dass ich das auch nicht muss, da ich ohnehin bald Zeuge davon werde. '' ''Für die Nachwelt - haha - möchte ich noch festhalten, dass unter den Bewohnern unser geliebten Stadt, für das Passagierschiff der passende Name "Arche" kursiert. Ich möchte in Anbetracht unserer Situation ja beinahe darüber lachen, wenn dieser Spitzname nicht so schrecklich makaber wäre... '' ''Ich schätze, damit endet mein Report wohl. Zum Abschluss, will ich noch ein paar geistreiche Worte verlieren: Irgendwie hat es eine gewisse Ironie, dass die Menschheit als Ganzes ihre erste Auslöschung herbeigeführt hat, an der zweiten jedoch, nur die Kreativen, die in ihren Werken so oft das Ende prognostizierten oder aber auf mahnende und philosophische Art davor warnten, die Schuld an der zweiten tragen. Und da sag‘ noch mal einer, Kunst könne nichts bewirken… '' ''So viel, zu dem Happy Ever After der Menschheit. '' ''Es meldet sich ab: Isaac Dew. '' Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang